kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Cedric Brandel
Cedric Brandel is, ostensibly, a tea manufacturer, but secretly, he deals guns in the black market.Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus; Episode 37 Appearance Cedric is a clean-shaven male adult with slicked-back brown hair and brown eyes. He dresses in a three-piece suit consisting of a brown jacket, a brown waistcoat, and a white-sleeved shirt. Additionally, he wears a golden tie. Personality Cedric is an ambitious and relatively prosperous proprietor, set to acquire a long established manufacturer. On the surface, he may seem affable and civil, apt in making lighthearted small talk before discussing business concerns. However, in reality, he is actually an arrogant, greedy, and immoral businessman, as signified through his unscrupulous exploitation of tea trade routes to sell illegal weapons. He is predisposed to eliminating his enemies and obstacles surreptitiously, as he had conspired for hitmen to kill Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's Watchdog; he is very skeptical of the Watchdog's caliber, and thus, unflinchingly seeks to get rid of Ciel, albeit the fact that the said individual is just a child. In fact, Cedric, himself, had explicitly stated that the two things he despises the most are "cocky brats" and "bets that do not make money." Anime's Synopsis Circus Arc Cedric makes headlines in the newspaper, as he is to acquire a long established manufacturer. One night, he travels with his acquaintances Lau and Ran-Mao to the Phantomhive Manor for business negotiations. During the carriage ride, Cedric passionately tells Lau that he will succeed, even against Ciel Phantomhive. Shortly after, they reach the Phantomhive Manor, and exchange pleasantries with Ciel. While Sebastian Michaelis is pouring them champagne, Mey-Rin accidentally knocks down a tower of cups. However, Sebastian rescues them all before they spill. Subsequently, Cedric eats dinner with Ciel, Lau, and Ran-Mao. When Cedric attempts to make small talk, Ciel insists that Cedric gets down to business; Cedric, then, declares that he wants his new company "to market to children for sustained profitability," and proposes to collaborate with Ciel and his Funtom Corporation. Later, Cedric privately complains to Lau about Ciel. When Cedric expresses his doubts, Lau asserts that Ciel is, indeed, the Queen's Watchdog. Cedric says that using trade routes developed for tea allows for a cheap transportation of weapons, but adds that no ports would permit him to unload said weapons for fear of the Watchdog; he is thoroughly unconvinced with the Watchdog's alleged might. Lau asks about his plans, and Cedric reveals that at eight o'clock that night, he would have hitmen assassinate Ciel. Lau states that he will look forward to seeing how events unfold. Thereafter, Cedric returns to where Ciel and Sebastian are, and comments that Lau has excused himself to attend to some business. Sebastian presents the dessert dish that they suggest would go well with Cedric's flavored tea because it also involves a game. Cedric mocks Ciel for thinking childishly, and proclaims that the two things he hates most are "cocky brats" and "bets that do not make money." It is eight o'clock then, and Cedric visualizes Ciel and Sebastian getting annihilated by his hitmen. However, when Cedric snaps back to his senses, he realizes that nothing of that sort has transpired. Cedric is greatly agitated and confused, as a result. While eating and wondering where his hitmen are, he suddenly spits out a bullet, which Sebastian discloses is from the hitmen he hired, who had arrived earlier than he. Cedric is bewildered by the fact that Sebastian has taken them all on alone. Ciel says that Lau has told him Cedric was dealing guns in the black market, and Cedric is stunned by Lau's betrayal. Ciel clarifies that Lau has always been on his side, not Cedric's. .]] Impulsively, Cedric begins shooting with his gun, but Sebastian manages to catch all the bullets. He then destroys Cedric's gun, causing Cedric to bleed from the hand. Cedric attempts to run away, but Sebastian stops him, claiming that he has forgotten one thing, and puts a crown atop his head. Cedric calls him a monster, and the lights go out. Sebastian agrees and displays his demon form. Ciel tells Cedric that the reason no one knows what punishment the Queen's Watchdog inflicts is because "dead men tell no tales." Both Ciel and Sebastian show their Faustian contract seals, and a petrified Cedric screams before he is killed by Sebastian. Trivia *He has the same first name as Cedric K. Ros-, the father of Vincent Phantomhive and Francis Midford.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 103, page 4 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime-Only Characters Category:Circus Arc